Fallen memories
by modoki c
Summary: Zack se meurt et se souvient de ses moments passés avec son mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: modoki c

Disclaimer: tout ça appartient à Square Enix

notes: avec un peu de retard, joyeux anniversaire Zouzoupette !

**Fallen memories : Prologue**

Il respirait difficilement. C'était plus douloureux que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il n'avait jamais pensé à sa mort avant. Enfin si, une fois, où il avait affirmé à sa mère qu'il mourrait à cent cinq ans et qu'il serait enterré comme étant le plus grand héros que le Soldat ai jamais connu. Il venait d'avoir dix ans. Sa mère, elle, lui avait répondu qu'elle souhaitait juste le voir heureux et avec une femme qui l'aime. Il avait alors rétorqué que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas. Sa mère avait rigolé et lui avait dit que ça viendrait plus tard. Il avait grimacé et était sortit jouer dehors.

Douce époque. Lui qui avait fait le maximum pour quitter Gongaga, voila qu'il était près à tout pour pouvoir retourner dans son cher trou paumé et repartir à zéro avec le soutien de ses parents. Sa mère aurait-elle été heureuse s'il avait épousé Aerith? Sans doute, elle était douce et attentionnée. Oui, sa mère aurait été ravie.

Il sourit légèrement et ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer. Utiliser ses muscles, même ceux du visage, le faisait souffrir. Et dire qu'il s'imaginait mourir tranquillement dans son sommeil...

Il sentit quelque chose de doux lui caresser le visage. La sensation était loin d'être désagréable. Il ouvrit les yeux. Des plumes blanches se balançaient aux grés du vent. Soudain, il l'aperçut. Une silhouette ailée descendait des cieux et lui tendait sa main, comme pour invitation à la serrer. Un sourire amusé s'afficha sur son visage. Cela lui rappelait sa première rencontre, quelque peu tumultueuse, avec Angeal.

Certes à l'époque, il n'était pas en train de mourir, seul, le torse criblé de balles, sur une colline faisant face à Midgar, et Angeal n'avait pas commencé à se dégrader. Le Soldat n'avait pas encore l'apparence de nid à monstres qu'il était à présent. Tout était beaucoup plus simple, et la situation était nettement plus paisible, malgré la guerre au Wutaï qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus pénible et qui causait de nombreuses pertes, les soldats du Wutai étant particulièrement coriaces et assez mauvais pour passer l'arme à gauche. Il aspirait encore à devenir le héros dont tout le monde se souviendrait, malgré la présence du « grand » général Sephiroth. Il était sérieux et appliqué (enfin, autant qu'il puisse l'être), et comme sa mère l'avait prédit, il s'intéressait à présent aux représentantes du sexe opposé et avait déjà entamé la longue et fastidieuse mission de sympathiser (voir plus) avec tout le personnel féminin de la Shin-Ra.

Tâche particulièrement pénible à cause du fait que les femmes soient, comme il l'avait prétendu/beuglé à Kunsel lors d'une soirée beuverie : «des êtres retors et machiavéliques qui ne pensent qu'à leur nombril». Il avait rompu pour la troisième fois. Enfin, c'était surtout sa petite amie qui avait voulu le quitter, prétextant qu'il n'était pas assez fidèle et qu'il passait son temps à parler à d'autres personnes de la gente féminine. Il avait alors légèrement abusé sur l'alcool et avait été ramené à moitié ivre mort à son appartement, par Kunsel qui avait dû supporter ses plaintes sur tout le trajet.

Ses exploits militaires étaient, eux, nettement plus couronnés de succès. En effet, son habilité à l'épée et dans le maniement des materias lui avait valu une promotion rapide, malgré le fait que certaines personnes le trouvaient souvent trop irréfléchi et parfois trop irrespectueux envers ses supérieurs hiérarchiques. La discussion sur sa promotion avait été houleuse, mais s'était finie en sa faveur. Et il avait été promut Seconde classe. Un pas de plus sur la voix du héros.

Ce fut bref mais intense (enfin, tout est relatif). En espérant que ça vous ait plus (surtout toi Zouzoupette parce que bon…).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : tout est à Square Enix

Note : un premier chapitre (enfin deuxième si les puristes comptent les prologues comme des chapitres) plus soft, gentil, mignon (pas totalement bisounours si on se rappelle du contexte mais bon…)

**Fallen memories : chapitre I**

Par tous les neurones grillés d'Hojo, il allait être en retard. Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour. Il avait été promu 2nd classe l'avant-veille. On lui avait alors expliqué que, pour permettre à son potentiel de croître de manière correcte, il allait être placé sous la tutelle d'un 1ère classe. Il n'avait pas écouté la fin du speech. Un 1ère classe ? Il n'en revenait pas. Il se mit à espérer. Espérer que Sephiroth devienne son mentor. Il s'en fichait pas mal du grade du général, mais quoi de mieux que d'être instruit par celui que tous désignaient comme étant un héros pour en devenir un soit même ?

Il courrait à en perdre haleine. Il avait reçu un message le matin même, lui demandant de se rendre dans la salle de réunion du Soldat afin d'y rencontrer son mentor. Il s'était alors rué vers la Shin-Ra, ne prêtant qu'une mince attention aux passants qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, souhaitant, pour une fois, ne pas arriver en retard.

Une fois dans le bâtiment, il s'était précipité vers les ascenseurs. Mais comme la chance était avec lui, il avait fallu que ce soit le jour de leur entretien. Ils étaient donc tous à l'arrêt, le forçant à monter quarante neuf étages à pied. Les tomberrys l'avaient maudit.

Arrivé au trente-neuvième étage, il eut la bonne surprise de voir que les marches menant au 40ème étaient en réparation et qu'il lui fallait donc « bien vouloir emprunter la cage d'escaliers desservant la gauche de la tour. Merci », comme l'indiquait le panneau posé sur les bandes rayés rouges et blanches qui interdisaient l'ascension. Retenant un juron, il poussa la porte qui menait à l'étage et reprit sa course effrénée.

S'apprêtant à s'engouffrer dans le couloir sur sa droite, il ne vit que trop tard la personne adossée sur le mur dudit couloir. La percutant de plein fouet, il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un uniforme du Soldat. Noir. « Un 1ère classe. Et merde » pensa-t-il juste avant que son postérieure ne fasse une douloureuse rencontre avec le sol.

Se relevant rapidement, il planta son regard dans celui du 1ère classe, qui était resté dans la même position et qui le regardait avec un air mi- amusé, mi- réprobateur.

« Je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'exclama Zack sur un ton qu'il espérait sincère.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu sembles si pressé? Lui demanda le 1ère classe sur un ton neutre. Il était plus grand que Zack d'une demi-tête. Son visage affichait un air sérieux. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Bah, il ne devait pas avoir les mêmes horaires ou quelque chose comme ça.

- J'ai une réunion, je suis pressé et je ne souhaitais pas arriver en retard, débita-t-il à toute vitesse sans se rendre compte de la légère impolitesse qui pouvait être perçue dans la phrase.

- Je ne vais pas te retenir alors, fit le 1ère classe plus amusé qu'autre chose par la réaction de son cadet.

- Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée, lança Zack déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

L'échange avait duré moins d'une minute. Un sourire bienveillant se composa sur le visage du 1ère classe qui, tout en humhumant un air léger, emprunta le même chemin que Zack. Ce dernier avait fini par arriver, à bout de souffle, devant la salle de réunion. Vérifiant l'heure sur son PHS, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était pile à l'heure. Pour une fois, ça le changeait. Reprenant sa respiration entra dans la pièce et la balaya du regard. Il y trouva uniquement l'instructeur des 3ème classes qui avait insisté pour qu'il soit promu. Il le salua et entama la conversation, se braquant légèrement lorsque son interlocuteur le félicita pour être arrivé à l'heure.

Alors que leurs conversation s'orientait sur leurs dernières performance, la porte de la salle de s'ouvrit dans un chuintement presque inaudible. Zack, lui tournant le dos, ne vis pas la personne qui venait d'entrer. Son ancien instructeur quant à lui se dirigea vers elle, et d'une voix un peu trop enjouée au goût de Zack, la salua, puis se sentit obligé de faire les présentations:

« Fair, laisse-moi te présenter le seul 1ère classe ayant accepté de s'occuper de toi. Et encore, j'ai vraiment dû plaider ta cause.

Ça commençait bien. Se retournant lentement, il frôla l'arrêt cardiaque en reconnaissant le Soldat avec qui il avait brièvement « discuté », quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Par le string d'Ifrit, pensa-t-il, pas lui. Il doit me prendre pour un surexcité irrespectueux.

- Voici donc le 1ère classe Angeal. Bon courage, tu viens de signer pour l'enfer, déclara-t-il sur un ton pseudo-sinistre au 1ère classe. Il a beau être doué, il est dépourvu de bouton off. C'est pratique dans certain cas, mais, la majorité du temps, c'est plus usant qu'autre chose.

- J'avais cru comprendre, répondit Angeal un sourire légèrement ironique sur les lèvres.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter, pour le moment tu as juste eu droits aux explications, tu ne l'as encore jamais vu à l'œuvre.

- Cela ne devrais pas trop tarder il me semble.

- Exact. Bon, j'ai une matinée chargée, alors je vais vous laisser. Bonne continuation à vous deux et bonne chance à toi Angeal, marmonna l'instructeur en quittant la salle. »

À son plus grand dam, Zack se retrouva seul avec le 1ère classe. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, le scruta pendant quelques secondes, puis lui tendit sa main.

« Angeal Hewley, Soldat 1ère classe. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Zack. »

Bon, comme on dit, c'est pas la taille qui compte… Je parle du chapitre bien sûr (je vous vois venir (= là non-plus aucun sous-entendu…)).

Zouzoupette, j'espère que ton tomberry cathartique fonctionne bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Bon, après 11 mois sans aucune motivation (ça fait 1 mois que j'ai recommencé ce chapitre, et à 1h30 d'écriture par semaine, ça avance pas vite), ma bonne conscience s'est décidée à intervenir.

Pour les tomberryphobes comme Zouzoupette... essayez de penser à ce chapitre comme à une catharsis, mais pour une peur dans le cas présent (je n'assure pas une réussite complète de cette pensée étant donné qu'il ne s'agit pas du but premier de ce chapitre)

Il est évident que je ne possède aucuns droits sur ce FF (ni sur les autres)

Et encore merci à Chneufleur pour avoir pisté les fautes.

* * *

><p>La température de la grotte ne dépassait pas les -20°C. Zack, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture en faux poils de mog (cadeau de sa mère qui avait pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir. Jamais il n'avait autant béni quelqu'un), grommelait entre deux claquements de dents. Pourquoi Angeal l'avait-il envoyé dans un endroit aussi horrible pour sa 1ère mission en solo ? Il ne demandait pas Costa Del Sol, mais tout de même…Ça frôlait le sadisme. Il était sûr que le première classe savourait pleinement la chaleur de la tour Shin-Ra.<p>

Jetant un bref regard vers l'entrée de la grotte, il étouffa une flopée de juron en notant que la tempête de neige était loin de se calmer, bien au contraire. Il se pelotonna encore plus, maudissant cette [censurée] de région où le bois permettant d'allumer un feu n'avait pas la décence d'exister.

« Par tous les poils de la barbe de Rhamu, comment ce trappeur peut-il survivre dans cette région sans mourir de froid ? Il a du sang de bombo dans les veines ? »

Plus jamais il ne prendrait la défense des tomberrys, même si cela devait entrainer leur disparition. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'un braconnier avait capturé un certain nombre de ces charmantes petites créatures vertes pour les dépecer avant de revendre leurs peaux afin de se faire des materias en or, son instinct d'écologiste avait crié au scandale. Il n'avait juste pas pensé qu'Angeal allait sauter sur l'occasion pour lui faire faire sa « première mission en solo, tu verras, tout se passera bien » dixit le 1ère classe. Tout en pensant à un incident malheureux qui risquerait de frapper Angeal dans les futures semaines (rien de bien grave, juste une petite semaine au lit), Zack vérifiait régulièrement l'état de la tempête à l'extérieur.

Ce ne fut qu'après deux heures de jurons et de machinations plus ou moins réalisables que le vent cessa de souffler, permettant à Zack de continuer sa route. Pliant consciencieusement sa couverture avant de la remettre dans son sac, il commença à se demander s'il réussirait à coincer le braconnier. En effet, en cette période de l'année, les tempêtes de neiges se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes dans les régions montagneuses. À croire que les personnes qui se chargeaient de la distribution des missions étaient toutes nées à Midgar. « C'est quoi ce racisme contre les personnes qui ne sont pas nées dans cette foutue ville? » fulminait Zack tout en avançant tant bien que mal dans la neige où il s'enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux. En tout cas, il était à présent sûr de deux choses : 1/ Il ne parlerait plus jamais sans réfléchir devant Angeal et 2/les bottes de la Shin-Ra n'étaient pas étanches. Ses chaussettes étaient trempées et il ne sentait ses orteils. À se demander si les scientifiques étaient vraiment payés à chercher de nouvelles matières qui faciliteraient la vie aux membres du Soldat.

Continuant son chemin en évitant de se perdre (ce qui n'était pas donné étant donné que les instructions pour retrouver l'habitation du braconnier qui lui avait été remise était particulièrement floues et que ses compétences en lecture de carte n'étaient pas excellentes) Zack finit pas arriver sur un vaste plateau blanchit par la neige, qui avait cessé de tomber une trentaine de minutes auparavant. S'offrant quelques minutes de répits, il s'allongea dans la neige, faisant peu de cas des quelques flocons qui s'infiltrèrent dans son uniforme via son col. Durant ce cours repos qu'il jugeait bien mérité, et pour se changer les idées, il essaya de trouver des formes plus ou moins reconnaissables parmi les quelques nuages qui parcouraient encore le ciel. Après une tête de chocobo et deux mogs, dont un particulièrement mal formé au niveau du pompon, il se releva puis repris sa marche, qui d'après la carte et les instructions, ne devait plus être très longue.

Effectivement, après environ cinq petits kilomètres plus tard, soit un peu plus d'une heure de marche, il finit par trouver le haut d'une cabane collé contre la paroi rocheuse et dont le reste était enseveli par la neige. Poussant un soupir de contentement, il s'accroupi devant la façade où devait normalement se trouver la porte d'entrée et, fouillant dans son sac qu'il venait de retirer de ses épaules, il finit par en sortir une petite materia brasier X « empruntée » à Kunzel lors d'une mission qu'ils avaient effectué ensemble récemment. Activant la materia et la plaçant sur la neige, il se recula et attendit que la neige fonde, révélant une porte dans un état assez peu recommandable.

«Même un gamin réussirait à la crocheter. On a vu mieux come protection contre les intrusions » pensa Zack tout en s'accroupissant avant de forcer la serrure. La porte finit par s'ouvrir en grinçant et de la neige s'engouffra dans la cabane. Il s'avança dans l'habitation, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possibles. Les planches de bois légèrement disjointes qui servaient de plancher ne facilitèrent pas sa tâche, grinçant sournoisement sous ses pas. Toujours sur ses gardes, il inspecta l'unique pièce qui formait la cabane. Il n'y trouva pas âme qui vive et rien de bien intéressant, à part un meuble bas rempli de couteaux de tomberrys. Interloqué par cette découverte, il recommença ses recherches et finit par mettre la main sur un cahier de comptes des plus intéressant.

« Nom d'un mog cannibale. Ça rapporte tant que ça la peau de tomberry !? Il se fait mon salaire annuel en à peine quatre mois. C'est à vous dégouter d'être honnête. J'y crois pas, il revend aussi les couteaux. C'est bien la première fois que je vois autant de chiffre dans la colonne profit » maugréa Zack en pensant à son propre compte en banque, qui était loin d'être aussi bien fournit.

Continuant à grommeler contre la différence entre son salaire et celui du braconnier, Zack entendit soudain un bruit étrange. Lâchant le carnet, il se mit en garde et écouta attentivement. C'était un bruit de pas assez faible, comme si des enfants en bas âge étaient en train de marcher sur de la moquette. Regardant tout autour de lui, il finit par percevoir un mouvement entre deux planches de bois particulièrement disjointes. Il s'accroupit, posa doucement son épée sur le sol et plaqua son œil contre la fente. Il retint une exclamation de surprise en distinguant des ombres se mouvoir dans ce qui semblait servir de cave à la cabane.

Se relevant le plus doucement possible, il se mit en quête d'une trappe ou d'un mécanisme qui lui permettrait d'atteindre la pièce souterraine. Après une vingtaine de minutes de vaines recherches, trois bordées de jurons et une malencontreuse rencontre entre son crâne et une étagère, Zack décida de retourner à la bonne vieille méthode : il saisit une planche à deux mains et tira de toutes ses forces. Le plancher, plus vétuste qu'il n'y paraissait, se détacha plus facilement que prévu. Saisit d'une ferveur nouvelle, il arracha ainsi plusieurs autres planches, formant ainsi un espace suffisant pour lui permettre d'atteindre la cave. Posant son épée sur le sol, il s'assit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sauta avant de se réceptionner plus ou moins gracieusement sur le sol. Rétablissant rapidement son équilibre, il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier ce qui l'entourait : un objet pointu apparemment non coupant vint frapper frénétiquement sa jambe droite.

Baissant les yeux, Zack dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler comme un chocobo qu'on égorge, en découvrant qu'un tomberry particulièrement courroucé s'attaquait à son mollet… avec un couteau en plastique. Tournant frénétiquement la tête autour de lui, il ne put que sentir les larmes monter en se voyant encerclé par une cinquantaine de tomberrys qui le regardait comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande à découper. Heureusement pour l'intégrité de son anatomie, les charmantes créatures verdâtres étaient toutes armées de couteaux en plastiques qui ne semblaient guère dangereux.

Zack, choqué par cette découverte pour le moins étrange, mis une bonne minute à s'apercevoir que plusieurs tomberrys agressaient à présent ses deux jambes avec une certaine férocité. Ne pouvant retenir un long rire, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que son métier avait beau être dangereux par moments, il valait le coup juste pour ce genre d'expériences. Toujours hilare, il se pencha et attrapa le tomberry le plus proche et le tint à hauteur de visage. La créature agita frénétiquement ses pieds dans le vide tout en essayant de « poignarder » le visage de Zack. Le rire de ce dernier semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que plusieurs 'karma' bien placé (NdA : non, pas à cet endroit-là) l'envoient à terre, le forçant à lâcher le tomberry qu'il tenait.

Le 2nd classe se releva lentement, évitant tous mouvements brusques pouvant irriter les créatures verdâtres. Il s'accrocha au rebord de l'ouverture qu'il venait de créer avant de se hisser dans la partie habitable de la cabane. Fouillant son sac qu'il avait négligemment lâché à l'entrée de l'habitation, il en sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Reno, qui eut la gentillesse de répondre dès la première sonnerie.

« Tu as retrouvé ton vilain tueur de tomberry ? lui demanda immédiatement le turk sur un ton railleur

- Moi aussi je suis content de t'entendre Reno. Pour répondre à ta question, la réponse est non. Par contre, est-ce que tu connais le pourcentage de survie d'un tomberry sans son couteau ?

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Zack, après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation à Reno, dut vivement écarter son téléphone de son oreille pour éviter que le fou rire du turk, rendu encore plus aigu par les ondes, ne lui cause des dommages irréversibles à l'oreille.

« Ré- répète moi ça ! le supplia Reno dont la voix hilare était entrecoupée par des sanglots

- Des tomberrys armés de couteaux en plastiques sont enfermés dans la cave de ce cinglé. Et arrête de rire, on dirait un mog sous acide (Zack avait déjà tenté l'expérience et avait découvert que cette substance provoquait d'interminables crise d'un rire particulièrement aigu à la pauvre victime).

- O-ok. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Faire sortir ces pauvres bêtes de cette cave humide. Hors de question d'avoir leur mort sur la conscience.

- Ah, c'est donc ça le côté écolo dont me parlait Angeal ? lui demanda Reno visiblement calmé

- Quoi !? Quel côté écolo ?

- Il a juste dit que tu semblais particulièrement attaché au sort des tomberrys, c'est tout.

- Mon téléphone est à cours de batterie…

- Ok, ok, j'arrête. Donc, tu veux quoi exactement ?

- Que quelqu'un vienne me récupérer. La cabane est visiblement à l'abandon et je doute qu'elle devienne très accessible avec l'arrivée de l'hiver.

- Tu lâches ta mission ? C'est rare venant de ta part.

- Je ne « lâche » pas ma mission. Je dis simplement que le braconnier ne va pas revenir avant longtemps dans le coin vu que les tempêtes de neige vont de faires de plus en plus fréquentes et de plus en plus violentes.

- C'est ton instinct de campagnard qui te dit ça ?

- Reno, un jour, je te ferais payer au centuple toutes tes remarques sur mon lieu de naissance. Maintenant, cesse de raconter des conneries et ramène-toi.

- C'est bon, pas la peine de t'énerver, j'arrive. Oublie pas d'allumer ta balise, que je ne tourne pas en rond pendant des heures avant de te trouver.

- D'accord » répondit inutilement Zack, Reno ayant déjà coupé la communication.

Se retournant vers l'ouverture menant à la cave, Zack soupira en pensant au nombre de tomberry qu'il devrait faire sortir de là. Il resauta en faisant attention de ne rien écraser suite à son saut. Immédiatement après son arrivée, les tomberrys recommencèrent à lui taper sur les jambes à l'aide de leurs couteaux. « Décidément c'est compliqué d'être populaire » pensa Zack en soulevant le tomberry le plus proche et en le passant par l'ouverture avant de le poser sur le sol de la cabane, le tout à l'aveuglette.

Commença alors une très longue série de mouvement particulièrement répétitifs, entrecoupés par des 'karmas' lorsque le tomberry qu'il saisissait avait décidé d'être paranoïaque. Après une dizaine de minutes à faire monter des tomberrys dans la cabane, ses épaules commençaient à faire ressentir leur mécontentement par des élancement qui se firent de plus en plus douloureux. Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus aucun tomberry dans la cave et Zack s'extirpa hors de cette pièce pour la seconde fois de la journée. Une fois de retour sur le plancher, il observa les créatures récupérer un à un leurs couteaux dans le meuble qui les contenaient avant de quitter la cabane en trottinant. Regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir amené d'appareil photo, Zack se contenta de récupérer son sac et de sortir de l'habitation. À l'extérieur, il repéra les tomberrys qui avaient déjà récupéré leurs armes et qui s'éloignaient lentement de la cabane.

Zack, décidant que son quota de bonnes actions était remplis pour la journée, fit sa route en sens inverse jusqu'à arriver au plateau où il avait pris sa pause. Là, il s'assit sur un rocher qui n'était pas totalement enseveli et attendit jusqu'à entendre le son délicat produit par l'hélicoptère piloté par Reno. Se levant, il aperçut l'engin s'approcher à vitesse réduite du plateau à s'arrêter à environ un mètre au-dessus de la neige (NdA : je sais pour vous, mais pour moi, un hélicoptère risque d'avoir du mal à se poser directement sur la neige). Zack s'approcha de l'appareil en se protégeant le visage à l'aide de son bras, et une fois que Reno ouvrit la portière du côté de Zack, s'engouffra dans l'habitacle en refermant derrière lui. Il mit son sac derrière son siège, posa le casque que lui tendis Reno sur ses oreilles et attacha sa ceinture pendant que le turk manœuvrait pour repartir.

«Alors ? Tu as réussi à sauver tes charmantes bestioles ?

- Pour commencer, ce ne sont pas « mes charmantes bestioles » et oui, elles ont toutes récupérées leurs couteaux d'origine et sont reparties sans mal.

- Et ? Comment tu te sens après cet acte héroïque ? lui demanda Reno sur un ton moqueur

- Comme un acra nymphomane qui vient d'apprendre que sa libido est en décroissance.

- Mais encore ?

- Complètement vidé. C'est lourd ces bestioles mine de rien.

- Hmmm » fut la réponse de Reno qui ne s'était, de toute évidence, pas intéressé une seule seconde à la conversation.

Tandis que le turk éloignait l'hélicoptère de la chaîne de montagne, Zack tentait de repérer de petites tâches vertes sur le flanc enneigé, sans succès.

* * *

><p>La fin me déçoit un peu, mais pour ma défense, j'avais une heure et demi de retranscription de ce chapitre dans les doigts et il était déjà relativement tard, donc je n'étais plus vraiment en état de penser à un paragraphe de taille moyenne et comme je n'avais pas assez de motivation pour m'y remettre après...<p>

Bon, après un an sans rien faire, je dois avouer que ça fait plaisir de se remettre à écrire.


End file.
